In order to achieve full coverage of the key monitoring areas, a plurality of cameras are generally used for shooting. For example, for video monitoring of a crossroad of an urban main road, a plurality of network cameras are installed and arranged with respect to various directions to achieve a 360-degree monitoring without dead angle.
However, in the above technical solution, each network camera independently transmits video data to the monitoring center and the video data is displayed independently on the large screen of the monitoring center, which is not only costly, but is also greatly affected in the visual experience due to displaying of the independent scenes to the viewer.
In order to solve the above problem, the real-time videos acquired by the plurality of network cameras at the front-end are usually transmitted to the central server, and a complete panoramic image may be formed through a composition processing at the backend on the videos. However, the respectively acquiring of the videos by the plurality of network cameras and the transmissions over the network would result in different delays. Due to different delays, there may be a mismatch in image stitching, resulting in problems such as misalignment or overlapping of moving objects in the composite image.
On the other hand, although there is also a solution for obtaining a panoramic image by directly stitching real-time videos acquired by a plurality of network cameras or a plurality of cameras of the network camera at the front-end. However, there is a problem that the consumption of system resources is large and the stitching effect is not good.